


The Talk

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You won’t marry a stranger,” Kyoya calmly said. “And I’m only two years older than you.” Kyoya/Kaoru</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Title : The Talk**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Summary : “You won’t marry a stranger,” Kyoya calmly said. “And I’m only two years older than you.” Kyoya/Kaoru**

**Disclaimer : Ouran  isn’t mine.**

**.-.-.**

                Nowadays Hikaru’s favorite activity was following Haruhi around.  Everywhere. The boy never let Haruhi alone.

                So, Kaoru had a little time for himself. He already knew that his twin brother had a crush on Haruhi. Perhaps Hikaru didn’t realize it yet, but it only a matter of time before he did. Kaoru was glad that his brother had finally found someone he liked, outside the family.

                “I wonder why you don’t join Hikaru to pester Haruhi,” Kyoya spoke beside him.

                “No. Let him has his moment,” was Kaoru’s simple answer.

                Kyoya smirked. “Aren’t you afraid he will leave you? You guys have never been separated since birth.”

                Kaoru shrugged. “Perceptive as always, aren’t you, Senpai? Well, I know Hikaru and I won’t always be together. There will come a time when we have our special someone.”

                Kyoya didn’t reply. He noticed that between the twins, Kaoru was more mature than Hikaru. Somehow Kaoru’s reaction didn’t surprise him. “You’re not affected by the new development, I see.”

                Kaoru sighed. “Maybe I am, a little bit.”

                “Tell me.”

                Kaoru rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Last night I had a nightmare. I just came from somewhere and then this guy just appeared out of nowhere. We were to be married immediately. And he’s so much older than me.”

                Kyoya nearly snorted. “It’s common among us to be married to someone we don’t know before.” They both knew that many times marriage between the rich was about politics and money.

                “But not to a stranger, Kyoya-senpai.” Kaoru shuddered. “I didn’t like him in the least. I tried to find ways to escape the marriage. Thankfully I woke up before I was more devastated.”

                “That’s an interesting dream,” Kyoya lightly responded. “It’s funny how a dream could make you feel devastated.”

                Kaoru glared at the chuckling older boy. “I could not choose what I wanted to dream about,” he retorted heatedly. “Nor what I wanted to feel.” He grumbled. He paused and carefully asked, “Aren’t you bothered that I had a dream about marrying a guy?”

                Kyoya shot an enigmatic look. “No, not at all.”

                Kaoru stared back. “But I’m still afraid. What if I should marry a stranger? And I don’t want to end up with someone who is too old for me,” he whispered, his voice small.

                Kyoya didn’t hesitate when he reached out his hand to gently squeeze Kaoru’s. “It won’t happen,” he assured the younger boy.

                Kaoru looked at their now entwined hands. Kyoya’s long and slender fingers which covered his gave comfort and a sense of protection. “How could you know?” he queried.

                Kyoya smiled a little smile. “Because I won’t let it happen,” he reiterated. “I will marry you.”

                Kaoru smiled back. He knew there was a mild attraction between them.

                “You won’t marry a stranger,” Kyoya calmly said. “And I’m only two years older than you.”

                It’s scary to have a nightmare, but sometimes when you tell someone about it, you’ll feel better. In fact, it may lead you to the best thing in life. One of them is making that special someone confess his love and promise to protect you and make you happy.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
